


Intertwined with Destiny

by Raydara12



Series: Intertwined With Destiny [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Adrien Has a Crush on Marinette, Adrien is just adorable no matter what you say, Alternate Universe, Bridgette as Ladybug, Brothers, Cousins, F/M, Felix as Chat Noir, Inspired by fan art seen on Pinterest, Marinette Has a Crush on Adrien, Marinette is just sweet and caring, Retiring their roles as Paris's superheroes, Somewhat of a Childhood AU, adrienette - Freeform, an attempt at humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8577781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raydara12/pseuds/Raydara12
Summary: Marinette and Adrien's life are about to get interesting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Someone seriously needs to take my brain and lock it up. I swear to God. My mind apparently can't stop creating new fic ideas. I'm sorry! I know some of you are waiting for updates of my other fics, but I needed a break from those and ended up writing this. I promise though that the updates of my other fics are coming. I assure you.
> 
> So until then, I hope you guys enjoy this. And I apologize that it's long and for any grammar errors I might have. And lastly, I got the idea based on some fan art drawings from Pinterest.

The Agreste Mansion was silent. 

Pleasantly silent.

In the main study room, located on the second floor of the house, Félix inclines himself against the leather couch, completely at peace with a book in hand as he begins reading the words on the pages.

For Félix, this was an enjoyable way of spending an early afternoon.  Sitting back with his mind concentrated with the print of words and exploration.

So relaxing it was.  No sight or existence of cleaning maids scurrying about cleaning the mansion from top to bottom.  The echoing sounds of items, furniture being moved, and the maids literally getting every nook and cranny of space for possible dust.  In all honesty, Félix felt exhausted just watching them, hearing them, or even simply thinking about it.  It felt overwhelming.

Either way, for his twelve year old self, he’ll currently enjoy the wondrous silent-

“Félix! Félix!”

-atmosphere…

Of course he forgot one variable to the possibility of overall silence.

“Félix!”

His little brother, Adrien.

With a small deadpan release of breath, Félix reaches for the book mark laying on the table stand next to him as he places it against the spine of the book and pages marking his current spot.

Closing the book, Félix places it on his lap as he looks over to see Adrien running through the arch way of the wall to the study where Félix sat on the couch.

No matter what his stoic nature shows, he does love his seven year old brother.  No matter how energetic and wild he may be.

Watching as Adrien stumbles in front of Félix, Adrien looks up with a toothy grin and all radiate smiles.  Felix raises a brow in question.

“Yes, Adrien?”

“I want to go to the park!”  Adrien shouted in excitement.

“Why do you want to go to the park when you have a room full of playful and entertaining games and equipment?  Surely those toys of yours can keep you entertained for the time being.”

“But I want to go outside to the park.”

“Then go run around the yard.”

“But it’s not the park!” 

Adrien gives Félix his best puppy dog eyes with a lower lip pout.  Truth be told, a pout like that shouldn’t bother Félix.  A pout like that shouldn’t shatter his attempt of a stoic resilience.  Yet, his little brother is just an innocent kid.  He understands that Adrien can’t help but be close.  Ever since their mother’s disappearance their father started secluding himself in his fashion business. 

Adrien needed a presence around, someone he knew he could come to if he felt alone.  Félix would always be there for Adrien no matter what, no matter how obnoxious he may be, but in a way, Félix welcomes it.  It felt refreshing and in a way, relaxing to see his brother still carefree and full of heart.

“Very well, Adrien.  If you want to go to the park you have to do something first to earn it.  Are you willing to accept?”  Félix asks, a slight smile forming on his lips.

“Yes!”  Adrien response happily.

“Alright.  If you wish to play at the park, you must defeat me in a round of chess.  Sound reasonable?”

“I accept.”

Félix nods to the agreement and sets his book on the table beside him.  Getting up from the couch, Félix and Adrien walk over to another table section across the study where the chess set stood.  The game already set with pieces in their proper places and the clocks set to zero.

Adrien took the seat for the white set and Félix sat in the seat for the black set.

“I won’t go easy on you dear brother.  So make sure you think before you act.”  Félix all but encouraged.

Adrien only smiles as he took the advance to begin the game first.  Hitting the clock once his move was completed.  A smile forms on Félix’s face as he moves forward and completes his turn.

Back and forth both brothers move their chess pieces, each stealing a piece when the other dominates their opponent. 

Félix moves one of his chess pieces to one of the squares in the middle of the board, near a few of Adrien’s pieces.  With a smile, he clicks the button on his clock signaling Adrien to make his next move.

Looking at the board, Adrien gazes over the scattered placement of pieces, Félix easily having more of a dominance of the game.  However, Adrien spot a fluke in Félix’s previous move.  With a smile, Adrien grabs one of his chess piece and places it besides his black piece.

“Check mate!”  Adrien exclaims with pride.  With a toothy smile, Adrien looks up to his brother Félix for his response.

On the other side of the table, Félix looks at the chess board with surprise.  His lips very slightly agape with a chess piece clutch between his fingers.  His eyes glance over the entire board until he could no doubtingly acknowledge that indeed his brother had won the match.

“So…park?”  Adrien drawled out, asking after the short silence.

Placing the chess piece down, Félix recomposes and nods.

“Affirmative.  As agreed, if you won we go to the park.”

“Yes!”  Shouted Adrien.

With that said, Félix stands up from his seat and heads back to the couch he was once at to retrieve his book. 

Turning, Félix looks at Adrien, “Ready Adrien?”

With a nod, Adrien hops off his chair and follows Félix out of the study and down stairs towards the front entrance of the mansion.

As they were preparing to leave through the front door, Adrien spoke up.

“Shouldn’t we let father know where we’re going?  Won’t we get in trouble?”

That’s right.  Father is very protective.  How interesting when he’s hardly around.  Then again, it would be a hectic mess if we didn’t.  Especially for Natalie when she has to know where we are at every minute of the day.

Without a word, Félix walked over to Natalie’s desk and grabbed a piece of a posted note and wrote out a quick message on where he and Adrien would be. 

Finishing the quick note, Félix reached for Adrien’s hand and both exit through the front doors towards the nearest park that he could think of.  A large enough park for Adrien to run around in, also gated and next to a delicious smelling bakery.  In all, a pleasant scene to continue reading where he left off.

 

________________________

 

Walking the fifteen minute stride towards the park, Félix and Adrien cross the street and finally come to the front iron gate that wrapped around a good majority of the block.

“Can I go now?”  Asked Adrien, waiting for a confirmation before taking off.

Adrien receives a nod from his older brother.  “I’ll be sitting over at that bench located under the tree.  If you need anything just come find me.  Alright?”

“Yep.  Thanks Félix.”  Without another word, Adrien runs off towards the playground with other kids.

Sighing, he finds the pleasantry and relief of having his alone time, heading over to the bench hovered in shadows from the low leaning branches of the tree.  It felt like the perfect location for a good read.  Easily content with a sense of coolness from the warmer temperature of the coming afternoon sun.  Easing the comfort with a completeness of a light afternoon breeze.

Félix begins to think about reading outside more often.

Taking a seat at one of the end sides of the bench, Félix opens his book, removing the bookmark, and begins continuing his reading from where he last left off.  He leant his back against the metal back of the bench, getting comfortable.

“Marinette!  Slow down!”

Of course; just when he sat down and began to read people would come near his area.  Perfect.

Ignoring the people around him, Félix concentrates on his book while the two individuals talk amongst themselves.

“Can I go now?”

“Alright, alright.  If you need anything, I’ll be sitting here on this bench.  Okay, Marinette?”  The female voice said soothingly.

“Okay.  Bye!”  Replied Marinette.

Gazing his eyes slightly up from his book, Félix saw a little girl running off towards the playground.  Pale looking skin, pink shorts and a white shirt, and raven like hair.  It was interesting for him, he never seen a fascinating shade of color like that before.  It was rather breathtaking to see the blue highlight it gave off when the afternoon sun shined brightly against the raven hair that was held back in a ponytail.  She even looked to be Adrien’s age.  Maybe if he’s lucky, Adrien and her will be friends and have someone else to play with other than him.

Lowering his attention back to his book, he continues reading when the female voice from a moment ago speaks to him.

“I’m sorry, but is it alright if I sit here?”

Remaining his focus on his book, Félix continues reading as he replies, “Yes you may.”

He can feel the weight of someone sitting on the metal bench, the person leaning backwards against the back of the bench.

If he’s lucky, the person won’t speak-

“Perfect day for reading.”

-to him.  Of course, his luck never ceases to amaze him.

“You have a good choice in authors.  Alexandre Dumas, a beautiful writer.  I’ll even say you chose a good book.  The Count of Monte Cristo is one of my favorites.”

Okay, this girl doesn’t sound all that bad if she’s acknowledging my good nature in books.  Félix guesses he can entertain the added presence.

Lowering his book, Félix looks over to his added company and falls a little short out of breath.  He didn’t expect to see another girl with similar raven like hair and a beautiful blue-grey shade of eyes staring back at him.  The difference with her hair was that it contained more blue than the other girls where it was more black blue.  Unlike her counterpart, this girl’s hair was set in a braided design.  Either way, it was a shocking sight for him, in a good way.

Her skin even bared the same shade of paleness, a rosiness to her cheeks, and pink lips that stood out from her pale skin.  She looked to be Asian and was breathtakingly beautiful.  This girl even looked to be his age as well.

“Like what you see, pretty boy?”  She gave Félix a warm smile with a sparkle glint in her eyes.

He couldn’t understand what was occurring.  He felt his chest constrict, his heart beginning to race, and with a light blush highlighting his cheeks.  How embarrassing for an Agreste to stare at a girl like that.  He knew he should have looked away sooner.  Brows lowering, lips frowning, Félix looked away unsatisfied.  Not with the girl, but with himself.

God, how rude he must have been.

“I’m sorry.  It wasn’t my intension to embarrass you.  I was trying to snap you out of your daze.”

Félix snaps his attention back to the girl, his blush shading darker causing the girl to raise her hand over her lips as she tries to stiff her giggles.  His jaw tightens from her reaction, his body straightening up.  He questions to himself how her giggles manage to even sound adorable.  What is happening?

“I should introduce myself.”  The girl raises her right hand to Félix.  “I’m Bridgette Cheng.”

As if on autopilot, Félix returns the gestures and reaches for Bridgette’s hand, giving it a shake.

“I’m Félix Agreste.”  Responding in return, feeling slightly breathless.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Félix.  And I do stand by what I said earlier.  The Count of Monte Cristo is a brilliant story.  However, the ending wasn’t my favorite, but overall, an outstanding story.”

“I agree.  The story is very well written and has a fascinating plot that grabs the attention of the reader.  It always makes you anticipate on what’s going to occur next.  Of course, I’ve read it before, but like you, it’s one of my favorites as well.”

Bridgette beams a smile at Félix, causing his chest to tighten and heart speed a bit.  Trying to focus on anything else, he glances at the book in her hand.

“The Three Musketeers.  Another excellent book.”  Begins Felix.

“Thank you.  It’s my first time reading it.  So far, I find the story thrilling.  I’m assuming you’ve already it?”  Asked Bridgette.

“I have.”  The simple reply he offered.

“It’s interesting.  I don’t think I’ve met another twelve year old who seems to enjoy as much reading as I have.  Assuming if you’re twelve as well.”

“I-I am.  I’m not always in the mood to be extraverted.  I like my quietness and simple activities.”  Offered Félix.

“I understand.  I feel the sa-”  Bridgette gets cut off when she sees Félix shoved forward, taking hit with a soccer ball as it made contact with the back of his head.  Her hands fly up to cover her mouth as she looks on, startled by the whole incident.

Watching the ball retract from the impact, Félix turns around, Bridgette’s eyes following to see Adrien and Marinette in the distance staring back at them, shock written on their face.

Adrien slowly waves at Félix with an apologetic smile, fear still glazed in his eyes seeing the death glare coming off of his older brother.

From his spot, Adrien shouts, “Sorry, Félix!” 

Adrien grabs Marinette’s hand and runs off with her before Félix’s death glare causes his brother to come after him.  “Let’s go, Mari!”  Both quickly run off leaving Félix and Bridgette to themselves once again.

“Are you alright?  Are you hurt?”  Asked Bridgette, breaking the silence.

Félix turns around to look at her as he raises his hand to rub the spot on the back of his head where the ball made contact.  He can feel the bump beginning to form.  Never was he aware on what a strong kick his brother had.

“I’m fine.”  Although he didn’t have to force the words out, the stinging sensation on the back of his head really started to hurt.  He could feel the pulsing from the bump on his head.

“Turn your head so I can see.”  Bridgette ordered nicely.

Doing as she said, Félix turned his head so she had the view where the ball hit his head.

“I know this is childish on what I’m about to do, but my Uncle Tom and Aunt Sabine always does this when my cousin Marinette and I get hurt.  They always say any form of love is a perfect sense of healing.”

Before Félix could analyze on what Bridgette meant, he felt her lips on the back of his head, placed over the bump that formed on his head.  Her lips felt soft and full of warmth.  How is it that a girl he just met can make him feel completely undone.

No longer feeling her lips on his head, he turns around to see Bridgette leaned slightly back, her eyes looking into his.  Félix can see a blush coloring her cheeks as he feels his own forming as well.  There’s a spark between them, he knows it.  He can see it glinting within her eyes.  There’s no doubt that they’re connected.  A connection with a girl that he’s looking forward to learn about more.

 

________________________

 

On the other side of the park, Adrien and Marinette escape the wrath of Adrien’s brother’s glare.

“I hope your brother’s okay.”  Marinette spoke as they rounded near a large tree.

“I’m sure he’ll be fine.”  Responded Adrien.  “He won’t make a scene in public.  I’m probably going to get a lecture from him when we leave.  Besides, it looked like your cousin is distracting him for now.”

Adrien only smiles as Marinette giggles. 

“If you say so, Adrien.”

“I’m sure.  Since we probably shouldn’t kick the ball back and forth without hitting another bystander, is there anything else that you would like to do?”  Asked Adrien.

Marinette thinks while looking around the park.  Seeing and watching other kids roaming around and crowding in the area of the playground, she attempts to think of an activity away from the crowded area.  Seeing a few vendors in random places from food to simple things like balloons; Marinette’s view finally comes to stop when she sees the carousel.

“Want to go on the carousel?”  Marinette asked Adrien with a bright smile.  Looking over to see the carousel himself, Adrien gives Marinette a nod in agreement and both walk their way over to the ride.

Making the short distance, Adrien and Marinette patiently wait in line for the ride to stop, other kids and families waiting for the next turn.

Thankfully, the current ride was coming to an end as the previous park goers got off the carousel, opening it up the next group of awaiting kids and parents.

With the carousel finally empty, Adrien and Marinette follow the line until they get on the ride, walking around until they find a character they liked.  Unfortunately, with the ride quickly filling up, Adrien and Marinette grab the two horse characters that stood side by side each other.

Getting in their chosen seats, Marinette and Adrien grip the golden metal pole that penetrated through the horse mold as the gears and mechanisms of the ride began turning and moving.  Fairly quickly, the ride began to move.

Throughout the ride, Adrien and Marinette laughed together, enjoying the ride and each other’s company.  For them it was a nice meet by chance.  Adrien felt ecstatic to finally meet another friend other than Chloe.  He doesn’t mind Chloe, but she can be hard to bare at times, even Félix has trouble being around the mayor’s daughter.  Plus, Adrien feels it’s hard to enjoy and do activities that he wants.  So it was nice to meet Marinette and have fun with her and enjoying the similar interests.  He really hopes that he and Marinette will remain friends after today.

For Marinette, she’s enjoying Adrien’s company.  She’s never meet a boy like him and a real dork if you ask her.  Yet, something about him brings out a smile to her face, unable to hold in the warmth and excitement she gets from being around him.  As she would think, she knows she has friends, but not as close as she feels than she does with Adrien.  There’s a glint in his eye that she can see coming from him when he laughs and is overall having a great time.  That’s a person she wants to be around, one that is carefree and sees the moment to the fullest.  After today, she hopes she’ll get to spend more time with Adrien in the future.

With the ride coming to an end, the carousel jolts to a stop, halting a little roughly when Adrien’s grip slips.  He falls off to the side as his elbow bangs against an area of the horse mold.  Adrien lands on his back, only to push himself up, leaning most of his weight on his hands.

Gasping, Marinette quickly slides off her horse and moves over to Adrien, offering her hand as she helps him up.  With the next group in line waiting to get on the ride, Marinette and Adrien quickly move aside as they walk away from the crowded carousel.

Away from the medium size crowd, Marinette turns to Adrien with eyes filled with worry.  “Are you okay, Adrien?”

“I think I’m fine.”  Adrien responded, lifting his left arm to check his elbow where he felt it contact with the metal horse mold. 

Once he raised his arm, Adrien and Marinette were surprised to see his long-sleeved shirt torn at the elbow, showing a few scraps covering his skin.  Adrien didn’t think he hit it that hard to rip the clothing, but then again, everything did happen fast.  He guesses he’ll have to get it clean and bandaged once he got home.

“Here.”  Marinette reaches for Adrien’s arm as she moves him closer to her.  Taking her other hand to pull the ripped fabric away, getting a closer look at the small injury.  “My maman and papa do this when I get hurt.  They say it always helps heal wounds.”

Unsure of what Marinette was talking about, Adrien starts when he watches Marinette lean down, and leaves a small kiss to his injured elbow.  Adrien’s cheeks brighten up with a pinkish shade.  When Marinette leans away she looks up to Adrien and gives him a sweet smile.

“Hopefully it’ll feel better.”  Marinette giggles and releases Adrien’s arm.

Adrien continues staring at her, blinking on occasion as a blanket of warmth flow through his body.  The longer he stared, Marinette looked at him as if she did something wrong.  To be told, she wasn’t sure if she did anything wrong.  Her parents always did this and felt it was an appropriate act to do to another.  Maybe she though wrong when Adrien kept staring at her with uncertainty.

“I’m sorry.”  She responded.  “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

Shaking out of his daze, Adrien responds with a warm smile.  His cheeks still held the rosy shade as he looked at his arm where she kissed him, placing his free hand over and rubbing his thumb over his little wound.  With a pleasant sigh, Adrien looks back up at Marinette.

“It’s okay, really.  I was just startled.  The last time someone used to do that was my mom.”

“Used to?  What happened?”  Asked Marinette, confusion but also curiosity mixed within.

“I don’t know.  She just disappeared.”  His smile shrinks a bit.

Marinette felt sadden to hear her knew friend not having his mother around.  She wouldn’t know what to do if her mother wasn’t around.  Her mother was amazing and so caring and always showed her so much love.  She couldn’t begin to understand what Adrien went through or even still goes through.  Yet, maybe she can be that new presence to show him that someone cares.  He looks like he needs it.

“Well, then I guess I’ll have to feel that space.  I’ll kiss your wounds whenever you get hurt.”  Her warm smile returns, her eyes bright as she looks at Adrien, his demeanor brightening up as well.

“I really like you, Marinette.”  Adrien’s smile was welcoming and full of sincerity.  From his words, Marinette’s cheeks take on a shade of pink as well.

“I really like you too, Adrien.”  Returned Marinette.

“Does that mean we’re best friends?”  Asked Adrien, hopefulness in his voice as well as his entire gesture.

With a chuckle, Marinette nods her head, “Yes, dork.” 

The playfulness coming from Marinette just made Adrien’s day brighter, he was truthfully excited to know he had another friend, maybe more of a first friend.  Chloe was nice but Marinette was better.  She didn’t talk about herself like Chloe and did activities that he wanted to do.  So, yes, he’s going to count Marinette as his first real friend.

Adrien’s smile turns into a toothy grin, “Yea?  Well, I’m your dork now.”

Marinette laughs as she runs off towards the swing set, Adrien following behind without hesitation.

For the two Agreste, it seemed that the visit to the park turned out more rewarding that they anticipated.  Their secluded living and lonely felt life seemed to have gained the missing piece that they internally desired.

A friend.

A companion.

A loved one.

As if their visit rushed passed, two hours had gone by when Bridgette and Marinette informed Adrien and Félix that they had to return home.  Both boys said their goodbyes to the two girls and watched them cross the street to the bakery on the side.

Both Félix and Adrien knew they wanted to see their friend again and accepted Bridgette and Mariette’s invitation to visit their home to hang out again.  No doubt, both plan on hanging out a lot more and in the far future.

Watching as Bridgette and Marinette entered the bakery, Adrien looked up to his brother, Félix.  Hope in his eyes as his green eyes sought for grey.

“Félix?”

Félix cut his gaze from the bakery down to his younger brother.

“Yes, Adrien?”

“Can we keep seeing them?  I really like Marinette.  She’s an amazing friend.”

Félix begins walking back towards their home, ushering Adrien to follow along. 

For once, Félix doesn’t attempt to hide the pleased smile that formed on his face.

“Yes, Adrien.  I’ll make sure we do.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”  Félix glances down to Adrien, raising a brow.  “Do you like Marinette?”

A quick shade of pink crosses Adrien’s cheeks and vanishes.  “Yea.  She was a lot of fun.  More fun than Chloe.  Marinette wanted to do things that I wanted to.”

Félix looks forward once again, a small grimace surfacing from the sound of hearing Chloe’s name.

“Promise me a favor, Adrien.”

“Okay.  What?”

“Promise me you’ll never end up with Chloe or anyone like her.”

“I promise.”

Félix gives a nod as he and Adrien continue their way home.  It seemed the future wasn’t going to be as dull as they assumed it would be.

 

**~ 7 Years Later ~**

 

Located in the dining room, Félix and Adrien gather together for their scheduled lunch of the day. 

Sitting at the end, Félix quietly eats his meal while listening to Adrien eat but mainly rant about Ladybug and Chat Noir.  For in his younger brother’s hand, Félix can see the magazine with Ladybug and Chat Noir on the front cover.

“God, Ladybug and Chat Noir are so cool!”  Adrien shouted excitingly.  “Can you believe how much they changed and helped law enforcement capture crime?  It has to be such an amazing job to be able to help people like that.”

A smile creeps its way onto to Félix’s face.  He’s extremely aware on how fond Adrien is of the two heroes of Paris.  He usually receives two discussions a day from his younger brother about what the heroes have done or helped the city.

Félix found the recognition exhilarating.  He’s fulfilled the duty as Chat Noir for the past five years now.  When being given the cat ring of destruction, he did hesitate at first, thinking that a person such as himself could handle a role with that amount of pressure, especially when your overly strict father is Gabriel Agreste.

However, when he met Plagg and explained his duties and powers it all began interesting.  Then when he heard the word soulmate and explained how the Black Cat and Ladybug are two halves of a whole, he knew he had to give it a shot if that meant Bridgette could possibly be his Ladybug, his Queen.

Thankfully his bad luck managed not to intrude as his Ladybug turned out to be his lovely Queen, his Bridgette.  He knew they were connected and it was perfect when Bridgette knew who her Chat Noir already was.  Life couldn’t have been better.  They have been dating throughout that duration as crime fighters.

Though, as much as the life as Paris’s heroes have been fun, both he and Bridgette agreed that it’s not something they see themselves continuing.  They both want to start their lives forward without the distraction of being Ladybug and Chat Noir.  It was thrilling yes, but it’s not their life’s calling.  Without much debate, they knew it was coming to the time to pass down the ring and earrings to the next heirs, the next chosens who will be destined to carry out the role.  Lucky for them, they knew two individuals that were perfect for the job and would undoubtingly succeed better than themselves.  It’s rather fulfilling and satisfying to have two worthy successors.

“Adrien?”  Félix spoke out.

Adrien halts his rant and lowers the magazine, turning his attention over to Félix.

“Yes?”

“If you were given the opportunity to be Chat Noir, would you take the offer?”  Félix asked seriously, curiosity only being seen in the glint of his eyes.

To Adrien, that was a stupid question.  He would gladly take the opportunity to be Chat Noir.  The chance to taste freedom and escape the busy schedule and life that he has would be amazing.  He would have the chance to be himself without his father enforcing the perfect Agreste image.

“Is that really a question?  I would absolutely love to be Chat Noir.  It must be thrilling to have a taste of freedom.  The view of Paris through that perspective must be thrilling itself.”

The satisfaction hearing Adrien’s answer only added to Félix’s smile.  He knew Adrien would make the perfect Chat Noir.  It won’t be long before his brother’s dream becomes reality.

 

________________________

 

At the Dupain-Cheng bakery, Bridgette sits on the chaise in Marinette’s bedroom as her cousin focuses on her current sewing project. 

Ever since she became Ladybug, it felt lifting to have some sense of growth.  Best of all, she enjoyed watching Marinette grow and become one that inspires and filled with more passion than anyone else she knows.  Her bigger qualities is that her cousin is a natural leader, creative, and a quick thinker.  She would be perfect as her replacement as the spotted heroine of Paris.

During the past five years, Bridgette wouldn’t have imagine about ever be given the chance that she has to soar above Paris and protect it from criminals with her beloved partner, Chat Noir, her māomī, her charming and caring Félix.

Bridgette knows many see her boyfriend stoic, stiff, cold looking, or even unemotional, but they don’t know him like her, Marinette, and his brother, Adrien do.  She couldn’t ask for anyone better and who treats her well and full of love.  Bridgette would admit it does seem a little amusing and far fetch coming from Felix, however, not everyone needs to know him inside out.  He’s a softy even if he won’t admit it.

Yet, the moment has come where she wants to move on and focus on her future with Felix.  She enjoyed her moment as Ladybug, but she feels Marinette is far more destined to be Ladybug than she.  Marinette has much to learn with room to still grow.  A perfect successor for Ladybug.  Best of all, she’ll have Adrien with her as her Chat Noir.  Her other and destined half.  Two soulmates who couldn’t be more than made for each other.

“Hey, Mari.”  Bridgette spoke up, bringing the young inspiring fashion designer out of her focus.

Marinette stops her sewing and turns in her desk chair to look at Bridgette.  “Yes, Bri.”

“What do you think of Ladybug and Chat Noir?”  She asked, her gaze turning to look at Marinette’s.

That was a random question to ask Marinette thought.  Then again, everyone likes to talk about the two heroes.

“I think Ladybug and Chat Noir are inspiring to citizens.  They offer a sense of comfort and security to the people of Paris.  Even watching them I can see that they care about Paris a lot, knowing that it’s their home but also for everyone else.  Besides the obvious, I feel that Ladybug and Chat Noir are amazing partners.  They act like two parts of a whole, like the whole ying to yang metaphor.  They’re perfect for each other.  One couldn’t be who they are without the other.”  Marinette cheeks lightly redden feeling embarrassed about her answer.  “I know that sounded weird, but that’s what I think.”

A warming smile over takes Bridgette, even watery eyed but holding back the thoughtful tears from Marinette’s response.  She felt grateful and thankful to hear how Marinette views her and Felix.

“I think you described them pretty well, Mari.  So my next question is this.  Would you ever take the opportunity to be Ladybug if it were given to you?”

“I don’t know.  I don’t think I’d make the perfect, Ladybug.  I’m clumsy if you forgot.”

“You don’t have to be perfect to be Ladybug.  As long as you believe in yourself you could accomplish anything.”  Offered Bridgette.  She knew Marinette had some insecurities, but she knows Marinette would still succeed at being the best Ladybug.  “Would you do it if it meant protecting Adrien?”

“Of course!”  There was nothing for Marinette to hesitate on, she would do anything for Adrien, especially protect him.  She loved him.  Even if he tells horrible puns.  There was nothing she wouldn’t do for that boy.

Turning back around in her chair, Marinette continued her sewing project as Bridgette leaned back in the chaise.  Grabbing a book, Bridgette began reading only thinking with a smile as she waits for her successor to take on the role of Ladybug.  Marinette will thank her in the future.  Besides, Marinette and Adrien were trouble makers who enjoy the moment at hand.  This experience will be worth wild for them.

 

________________________

 

A week later, Félix and Bridgette decide to meet up with Master Fu after their morning classes at the university.

Félix was the first to arrive as he walked down the Parisians sidewalks, dodging between other civilians.  Of course he could have taken the Agreste way of requesting a ride from the limo, but it’s not every day he gets the opportunity to walk along Paris without feeling he needed to be guarded twenty four seven.

Finally arriving at the older building of Master Fu’s business and home, he stands in front of the door, debating whether to enter or wait outside for his lovely queen.

“Waiting for me, xiǎo māo?”

Félix’s body stiffens from the light voice behind him.  A voice that easily brought a shade of red of a blush to surface his cheeks along with the airy giggle following behind from his girlfriend.  He will never understand how she can just show up out of nowhere and be silent about it.  I still questions whether she should have been Chat Noir.

Taking a calming breath, Félix turns around to see his smiling girlfriend.  She moves closer to give him a quick kiss on the lips as a greeting.  “How’s my grumpy cat doing?”

Félix releases a noise of disgust, “I’m not a grumpy cat.”  He watches as Bridgette raises a brow and offers him a smug grin.  “As much.”

An airy chuckles escapes from Bridgette’s lips as she grabs Félix’s hand and pulls him along to follow her inside of Master Fu’s place.

Walking through the front door, Félix closes the door behind them as Master Fu himself appears with a tray carrying a tea pot and cups of warm fresh tea.

“Glad you two finally arrived.  I was wondering when you were coming to visit.”  Master Fu greeted as he set the tray on the small table surrounded by large pillows.

Félix and Bridgette set their school bags by the front door and follow Master Fu into the other room, taking a seat next to each other and across from Fu.  Wayzz floats out from his space and takes a cup of tea, greeting the two wielders.

“Greetings young masters.” 

Félix and Bridgette greet the turtle kwami in return, Tikki and Plagg coming out of their hiding to sit next to Wayzz.  The two young adults return their attention to Master Fu.

“So, what do I owe for the pleasure of Ladybug and Chat Noir visiting me?”  Began Master Fu.

“We’re sorry for coming so sudden Master Fu and without a notice in advance, but Félix and I wanted to talk to you about our roles as Ladybug and Chat Noir.”  Master Fu nods and signals for Bridgette to continue.  “Félix and I plan on retiring the duties as the heroes of Paris.  We’re sorry if you planned on us fulfilling the roles longer, but Félix and I want to move on.  We thank you for giving us this opportunity, but it just isn’t us and what we see ourselves doing.”

Finishing the reason why she and Félix were there, they wait to hear Master Fu argue but felt relief when they saw the old man look at them with a warm smile.

“I’m not upset if that’s what you two were afraid of.  I knew you two wouldn’t plan on staying as Ladybug and Chat Noir for very long.  It might surprise you that yes, you two have the personality and heart to be Ladybug and Chat Noir, but my main purpose for making you two the wielders were to be aids, teachers to your successor that takes over the new roles.  I’m very confident that Marinette and Adrien were destined to be Ladybug and Chat Noir that Paris awaits.  The two of you have done well raising awareness to Paris that there are protectors watching over them.  As for Marinette and Adrien, they will bring hope as I sense an incoming aura of a new threat.”

“Are you sure they can handle this threat?”  Asked Félix.

“Absolutely.  In time they will gain the experience but they’ll also have you two to offer guidance.  I accept your retirement, but the cost is to be there for Marinette and Adrien during their beginning years.  Will you agree?”

Bridgette and Félix nod in agreement.  Which shouldn’t be difficult.  They can help Marinette and Adrien prepare as Paris’s new upcoming Ladybug and Chat Noir.

All three smile and spend the time to catch up and drink their freshly brewed tea.

 

**~ 1 Year Later~**

 

The time has finally arrived.

Félix and Bridgette were now twenty and ready to move on.  Adrien and Marinette will be fifteen this year and ready to take over as Ladybug and Chat Noir.

The new school year began and Félix managed to convince his father, with the help of Natalie to allow Adrien to attend public school.  He felt that it was about time that Adrien had some space to meet others and escape the walls of the house.  Though his and Bridgette’s intension was to keep Adrien and Marinette together once they take on their new roles.  They agreed to introduce them to their new life at lunch.

Looking down at his watch, Félix waits in the study of the Agreste mansion for Adrien, informing his younger brother to meet up with him after his first day of morning classes.

As the father clock stroke noon, Félix heard the front door to the house open and footsteps echoing off the openness of the large home.  He looks out the window towards the city of Paris awaiting for his brother.  Within a minute, he can hear Adrien enter the study, thankfully alone.

“Hey Félix!”  Adrien greeted with happiness etched in his words.

“How was your first day so far?”

“Amazing!  I get to be with Mari and I met some new friends.  It’s awesome.  Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Adrien.  However, if you wish to remain in public school, you have to do me a favor.”

“Of course!  Anything.”

“Would you still want to be Chat Noir if given the chance?”

“Absolutely.”

Félix turns to look at Adrien.  He gives him a smile that Adrien rarely sees, one of relief and excitement.

“Then, I would like you to meet Plagg.  Plagg, please come out.”

At the mention of his name, the kwami flies out from his hiding spot and floats in front of Adrien.

“Hey kid.”  Plagg greets Adrien with a smirk.

Adrien looks at the kwami with awe, eyes wide at the mysterious creature.  Looking at the cat creature in curiosity, Adrien starts gathering the clues until his eyes blow wider and spin to look at Félix grinning.

“Oh my God.  Oh my God!  You’re Chat Noir.  My brother is Chat Noir.”

“Was Chat Noir.”

Adrien’s giddiness comes to a halt as he looks at his brother.  “Was?  What do you mean?”

“I’m retiring Adrien.  I’m passing down my duties and role to you.  I had fun while it lasted, but I never really wanted it.  So I figured, who better to be suited for the role than my dorky carefree younger brother.”

Breathless, that’s how Adrien felt.  He couldn’t believe that he was going to be Chat Noir.  This was a dream come true.  He’ll get to have a secret life, a life of freedom to be who he wants to be.

“This is the coolest moment of my life.  So if you’re retiring, does that mean Ladybug is as well?”

Félix gives a nod, informing his question as a yes. 

“Then do you know who the new Ladybug will be?”

“Your soulmate? Of course.”

“My soulmate?”

“Ladybug and Chat Noir are soulmates.  Two halves of a whole.  They are destined to be with each other.  Two souls that complete the other.”

Ladybug and Chat Noir are soulmates.  What about Marinette?  He loves her.  Of course, he hasn’t told her yet, but he really wants to be with her. 

“Does that mean I can’t be with Marinette?”  Asked Adrien, a sense of sorrow overtaking him.

“I never said that.”  Félix gives Adrien a smirk, a glint in his eyes.  Adrien couldn’t understand and began thinking everything he knew about his brother.  Félix was Chat Noir, and Ladybug and Chat Noir are destined to be soulmates.  Félix is dating Bridgette which means…

“Bridgette was Ladybug.”  The revelation hitting Adrien.  “That means she’s planning on passing down Ladybug to Marinette!”  Adrien says with hope.

Félix’s smile only grows as he looks on at his brother.  “I guess you’ll just have to wait and find out.”

Walking over to Adrien, Félix slips of the silver ring and hands it over to Adrien. 

“Place this ring on your right ring finger.”  Adrien does as he’s told and places the silver ring on his right hand, the ring forming to the size of his finger.  “This is your miraculous.  It’s what allows you your powers when you and Plagg combine.  You become stronger but doesn’t mean you’re completely invincible.  Your special power is called Cataclysm which allows you to destroy whatever you touch, but you’ll need to be careful on how you use it.  Once you use it you will only have five minutes before you de-transform.  For your weapon you’ll have your baton that extends and divides into two smaller pieces if need be.  And lastly, to transform, all you have to do is call out ‘claws out’.  Keep your identity safe only letting your Ladybug know who you are for the time being.”

“And you and Bridgette.”  Added Adrien.

“Yes, us too.”  Félix moves back away from Adrien.  “Now why don’t you give this a go?”

Nodding with eagerness, Adrien shouts, “Plagg, Claws Out!”

In a burst of green electricity, Adrien becomes covered in a leather like based suit with mask, cat ears, and leather belt tail, and a golden bell.  His blond hair pushed and splayed out, longer as well, similar to Felix’s but not as crazy.

“Your suit is different from mine.  It suits you.”

“Thanks, Félix.”  Adrien responds, glancing over his magic suit, reaching over and inspecting his baton.

With Adrien busy gawking over the transformation, Félix heads to retrieve a practice epée sword.

“Now, show me what you’ve got, Chat Noir.”

Adrien looks over to see Félix in a fencing stance with a look of determination and challenging smirk.  A grin forms on Adrien’s face full of eagerness and excitement.

“With Pleasure.”

 

________________________

 

With lunch time, Marinette greets her parents in the bakery and walks up to her to her room.  Reaching the main level and walking up the stairs to her attic bedroom, Marinette becomes surprised to find Bridgette in her room looking out her window.

“Hey, Bridgette.”

Her cousin turns around to greet her.  “Hello, Mari.”

“What are you doing here?  I didn’t know you were coming to visit.”

“Well, I have a surprise for you.”

“Oh?”  A smile forms on Marinette’s face.  “Okay.  What did you get?”

“Do you remember our discussion about Ladybug and Chat Noir a while back?”

“Yes.”

“Good.  I would like you to meet someone.”

Blinking, Marinette is curious on who Bridgette brought over for her to meet.  Watching as her cousin opened her purse, Marinette watched a little red creature fly out. 

In dignity, Marinette freaked out and let loose a shriek.

“What is that?!  A bug?!  A mouse?!  A bug-mouse?!”

“It’s okay, I’m your friend Marinette!”  The red creature greeted in hopes to calm the girl down.

“It talks!”

“Marinette, calm down.”  Said Bridgette.  “This is Tikki, she’s a kwami, the Ladybug kwami.”

Ladybug.  Marinette looks at the kwami and her cousin, moving her gaze back and forth between the two until the facts began forming in front of her.

“You were Ladybug?!”

“Affirmative.”

“Why are you telling me now and not before?”  Asked Marinette.

“I wasn’t sure how you would react if I told you earlier, as you can see how you reacted just now.”  Marinette’s cheeks burn red from embarrassment.  “It’s okay, don’t beat yourself up.  The reason why I’m telling you is because I’m retiring.  I no longer wish to be Ladybug and now am passing on the duties and role to you.”

“Me?  Why me?”

“Because there is no one else I believe who deserves to be Ladybug more than you, Mari.  You were destined for this role.  Even Tikki and the Guardian of the miraculous believe it as well.”  Bridgette removes the Ladybug earrings and hands them over to Marinette. 

Cupping her hands together, Marinette receives the earrings.

“As Ladybug you will work with your partner, Chat Noir.  Your other half and soulmate.  The two of you will protect Paris like me and my partner previously had.”

Soulmate?

“My soulmate?  Chat Noir is my soulmate?”

“Yes.  Well, the person behind the mask.”  Bridgette said with a smile.

Hearing that, Marinette’s mood sadden.  This was easily visible to Bridgette and Tikki.

“Mari, what’s wrong?”

“You said that the person who’s Chat Noir is my soulmate.  Which means…Adrien and I won’t end up together.”  It hurt for Marinette to feel that she wouldn’t end up with her childhood best friend.  She really loved him and hoped to confess her feelings one day.

“Oh Marinette.”  Marinette snaps out of her thoughts and looks back at Bridgette.  “Who’s to say that you and Adrien won’t be together?  Look at Félix and me.  We ended up together and are soulmates to the end.”

Well of course Bridgette and Félix ended up together.  They’ve been interested in each other for years and started dating when they were fifteen along with the first appearance of Ladybug and…

Wait.

Marinette’s brows knit together as she thinks over all the clues and looks back up to Bridgette, noticing the smile beaming off of her face.

“Félix was Chat Noir wasn’t he? Which means Adrien is going to be Chat Noir, right?”

Bridgette shrugs her shoulders, her smile remaining on her lips.

“I guess you’ll just have to wait and find out.  As long as you’re willing to accept the role?”

Looking at the earrings in her palms, a smile etches its way on her lips as she places her new earrings on each earlobe.

Tikki jerks in excitement and flies over to Marinette,

“I’m excited to have you as my Ladybug, Marinette.  You’re going to be amazing.  I know it.”

Marinette smiles at the encouragement and belief from Tikki.  “Thank you, Tikki.”

Bridgette moves forward until she’s standing in front of Marinette, “So?  Ready to go for a spin?”

Marinette nods her head.

“Excellent.  Before you go I need to give you a brief knowledge on everything.  To begin, Tikki is your kwami.  She’s the one that allows you to transform into Ladybug when you say ‘spots on’.  Your suit will protect you and make you stronger.  However, that doesn’t mean you’re invincible, so be careful.  Your weapon is your yo-yo that allows you to swing around Paris.  Your special power is Lucky Charm.  I haven’t had much reason to use it expect fix damage that Chat Noir’ cataclysm effected.  Once you use your Lucky Charm you only have five minutes left before you de-transform.  Other than that, it’ll be a learning experience.”

“There is one other fact.”  Spoke Tikki.  “As Ladybug, we are the only one who can purify and cleanse negative corrupted energy.  So far there hasn’t been a need for it but it’s good to know just in case.”

“Okay, I think I understand.”  Responded Marinette.  “I think I’m ready for a test run.”

As Marinette prepares to call on the transformation, a vibration rocks through the streets.  Marinette and Bridgette grab the wooden beams of her loft to sturdy themselves.  When the shock ends, both thought all was good until they heard a deep voice shout coming from the location of the school.

**“KIM!!!”**

Looks like it’s time for the new Ladybug and Chat Noir to make their appearance.  Bridgette and Félix hope that Marinette and Adrien are ready for what awaits them. And what exactly was it that Master Fu expected?

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think? Do you want more? If so then leave your answer down in the comments. Again, sorry for it being so long. I figured if you guys want it to continue, I had to set the mood and story. ;)
> 
> If you want this continued, this story will revolve around season one but differently and revolve around the four and of course the other characters like Alya, Nino, and them. 
> 
> In all honesty I just hope you guys enjoyed this piece.


End file.
